Pieces of the Puzzle
by x3PassthePepperx3
Summary: Sonny Munroe has been diagnosed with a fatal disease. She then tries to make the most of her time left with some company, because nobody should die alone. Sonny/Chad eventually. A little bit of OOC.
1. Diagnosis

_**Pieces of the Puzzle**_

_**note;** hey guys, this is a little one-shot, maybe story possibility. leave me a review so i know if i still have my writing talent(:_

* * *

As Sonny Munroe looked out her window, her stomach got another churn of pain, and she again ran to the bathroom. It had been the 3rd time today she lost her 'lunch' or whatever you want to call the glass of lemonade and 2 crackers.

Jackie Munroe heard the pounding footsteps from upstairs and she too, also knew that her sister had to throw-up yet again. There was no doubt about it that Sonny was sick, very sick. The Munroes had come to accept this and there was absolutely nothing they could do to change her, a girl set in her own stubborn ways.

Sonny flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her blackberry as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Tawni was texting her, filling her in on all the latest gossip at Condor Studios. Just because Sonny was sick, doesn't mean she could miss out on her best friend's life.

* * *

Tawni Hart was holding back chocolate brown hair, as her friend emptied her stomach's contents for the unbeknownst time today. This charade that Sonny was pulling broke her heart, but it did that to everyone who knew her before she turned into this monster. No matter what, they had promised to be there for each other all the time, and that's why Tawni was sticking around so long.

"I'm sorry." Sonny choked out, wiping her mouth on her shirt's sleeve.

"Don't be sorry honey, apologies are gonna get you nowhere with me. Let's get you some ginger-ale, hmm?" Tawni asked, trying to settle the disturbed stomach.

Sonny simply nodded her head as tears slipped down her face, unhappy with what her life has turned into. Tawni went into her kitchen to pour her the drink and then returned upstairs to tuck her in bed.

"Thank you Tawni." Sonny looked up at her with wet, puffy eyes.

"It's no problem, Sun, no problem at all." And with a warm smile, Tawni closed her door to allow the sick girl some much-needed rest.

* * *

Jackie logged into her computer, checking the Condor Studios schedule for her and her sister, Jackie belonging to Mackenzie Falls, and Sonny belonging to So Random!, of course.

The 14-year-old tip-toed into her sister's room, trying not to awake her. The old L.A. home decided to wake up Sonny, because it creaked as soon as Jackie set foot on it. She held her breath as she heard her sister awakening, ready to be screamed at.

"JACKIE! You know I don't sleep well or feel good! What are you doing in here?!" Sonny yelled in frustration at her younger sister.

Before Jackie was given the chance to answer, Sonny's face turned ghost-white and her body shook a few times before stopping.

The blonde haired girl stared in shock at her sister's seizure, because one of those had not happened for a long time. She panicked and called for their mother to come quickly, and used Sonny's blackberry to call 911.

* * *

Connie, Jackie, and Tawni were all sitting nervously in the hospital waiting room to hear what the doctors had to say about Sonny's seizures.

"The..Munroe family?" A young, intern looking nurse called into the bustling waiting room.

Suddenly all three girls there for Sonny stood up and quickly followed the intern into a waiting room.

"The doctor needs to speak to the legal guardian, alone please." The nurse eyed Tawni and Jackie, leading them out of the room.

The girls once again were waiting impatiently, worried about the brunette they care about so much.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sonny.." Tawni half-asked, half-stated to Jackie.

Jackie pretended to shrug her shoulders in confusion, as if she didn't know what was happening, but she had a pretty good clue.

* * *

When Sonny was allowed to leave the hospital a few days later, she noticed her mom acted like she cared a little bit more, and tried a little bit harder to be kinder to her daughters. She wasn't sure if it was because she had bad news and she was trying to sugar-coat it, or if she was scared for her family.

Sonny climbed the stairs slowly and with help from Jackie, who also tucked her in with her laptop and a little snack. The brunette knew better than to touch the food, but she did however use her laptop to browse the internet and reply to all the 'Get Better Soon' emails sent to her by friends and family.

Jackie contently listened to see if she heard anymore footsteps to the bathroom from where she was sitting, her room right next to Sonny's, but all was quiet. She was concerned about her sister, afraid that whatever was wrong wasn't going to stop until it tore the family apart, starting with her sister.

Tawni called Sonny and they talked for a good half hour about stupid, girl stuff until she asked what was wrong. Sonny inhaled sharply and thought about ways to tell her best friend how sick she really was.

"Tawni..I have brain cancer." Sonny managed to choke out, and the line went dead. Sonny's entire body shook, except not from a seizure this time, from the sobs of almost dead girl.

* * *

Don't forget to_ **review**_, you never know it could turn into a **_5-6 chapter story_** if enough people like it. **_Chad_** **_will eventually come into play_** if I continue. Thanks guys(:

-T**i**FFANY**(:**


	2. A familiar face

**Hii! Exciting news, look I actually updated in a decent amount of time. I changed the rating from K+ to T, because of mentions of death. Go ahead & read on(:**

* * *

Connie Munroe arrived home from work, ten o'clock, the middle-aged mother's usual schedule. But this time, she didn't hear laughing, or fighting, or even puking. No, the noise she heard was much worse. It was silent.

The 3-story, old and Victorian style home creaked with eeriness as no one filled it's lavish rooms stuffed with overpriced furniture. Connie was very concerned, since Jackie and Sonny were always awake at this time, no matter what.

The mother became a detective, and searched the house for clues as to leading where the girls were. Finally, the last room she checked, Jackie's, had some evidence.

Her blankets were thrown about, clothes strewn on the floor. Plastic bags and trashcans were in the room, meaning Sonny had thrown up again. Connie sighed aloud, knowing her daughter would not survive her disease. While lost in her thoughts, she scanned the room one last final time. A single piece of stationary paper taped on the vanity counter brought her attention back.

_Dear Mom, _

_Sonny got sick again, so Tawni came over and drove her to the hospital. We'll be sleeping there for the night. _

_Jackee _

Connie noticed the tear and mascara stains on the paper, also her younger daughter spelled her name wrong. This made her realize the seriousness of the situation, and she immediately headed to the place where she had become too familiar with, the children's hospital.

* * *

Sonny Munroe woke up to the sound of footsteps nearby, and in walked her worried mother. The sickly girl had brought age upon her mother, new silver hairs on her scalp, wrinkles carved into her face. She winced, and scratched her head, but was alarmed when she brought her hand back down. There was a piece of her chocolate brown hair, laying in her hand.

_Sonny's hair was falling out._ She knew that this would eventually happen, but she didn't want to lose all of her hair. Suddenly, the doctors who had become her worst nightmares, appeared in the small, shared hospital room.

"Sonny, we want to do a cat-scan of your brain, to see if the cancer has progressed, or if the radiation has helped." Nurses hooked Sonny up to moveable machines, and wheeled her to the cat-scan room.

Connie, Jackie, and Tawni were all in tow as they made their way to find out whether their daughter, best friend, or sister would live to see the future.

* * *

After the 2 hour long test, Sonny was exhausted. Radiation and chemo had made her body weak and vulnerable to infections. She just really wanted to wake up one day and be cancer-free, but everyone knew that day was a dream.

The sympathic nurses wheeled her back into her room, where she noticed a curtain had been put to obviously separate the space for another patient.

"Who else has been put into my room?" Sonny asked curiously, hoping for someone to understand her pain.

"Oh, just a boy receiving dialysis, we can remove him if you'd like." The nurse replied to her, furrowing her tweezed brows.

"No, no I don't want to make any more trouble. I don't have a problem with sharing." The cancer patient offered a weak smile and asked to be left alone to sleep.

Sonny thought of her future, if there was even going to be one, and she also thought of the boy who was also sick. He must have had a disease similar to hers to be getting diaylsis. Many of these thoughts were floating around in Sonny's head as she tried to get some rest.

* * *

Sonny slowly opened her eyes, and out of her peripheral vision, saw a blonde haired boy, like the nurse had said, receiving dialysis.

She turned her head to get a better view, and gasped. There sat the obnoxious, cocky, talkative, tall, blonde haired, blue eyed boy named Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad..?" Sonny asked the boy in the room.

"Sonny?!" Chad looked at her in complete confusion.

"What are you doing here?" They both questioned at the same time. The pair lightly laughed at first, but then raised their eyebrows at each other, persistant to know the answer.

Chad spoke first, "I have leukemia. My liver is failing, and I need a transplant. So I've been coming here, getting dialysis until they find a match. Why are you here?"

"I have brain cancer and I'm dying." Sonny spoke wincing as she said her fate.

"Sonny, I'm so sor-" Chad was cut off by Sonny opening her mouth once again.

"I don't want you to feel bad for me. I'm sick of sympathy. Your just as bad off as I am Chad." Sonny laid the information out for him.

"Sonny, I've been sick a really long time. I've just become used to coming here every day to get this done." He said, pointing out the needle in his arm.

"I just got diagnosed with this a month ago.." Sonny said and trailed off.

"I _am_ sorry though." Chad offered some sort of a comfort to her, even though nothing would help.

"How does it feel? I could die any minute. What stops the cancer cells from attacking my brain?! _Nothing_. So as I'm saying this, 10 minutes later I could be dead." She confessed to him, finally having someone to listen to her.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay. The doctors, if they knew you'd be in critical condition in 10 minutes, they'd be here right now." He gave her a genuine smile.

Sonny thought about what Chad said, and immediately started crying.

"Sonny..dont cry..come on." The blonde haired boy moved over in his hospital bed, and patted the spot next to him. "I would come lay with you, but I kinda can't." He said motioning to the machines all around him, pumping his blood.

The brunette looked around, and tip-toed barefoot into Chad's bed. She joined him under the covers and he put the arm that the IV was not in around her, providing safety.

"Why..are you being so nice to me? Before any of this, we hated each other." She looked up at him and questioned.

"Because, Munroe, your actually not that bad." He told her, meaning every word he said. Sonny smiled for once in a long time, and closed her eyes while lying in Chad's strong arms.

* * *

**I've decided to make this into a multi-chapter story. It's only going to be 5 chapters or so, meaning Chad needed to be introduced now. I wanted to do something different, making both Sonny and Chad sick. Please review!**

**-Tiffany(:**


End file.
